Denmark? Fudanshi?
by daniela30stm
Summary: Todos sabiam como Dinamarca era; um cara impulsivo, brincalhão, não tinha controle sobre suas palavra, muitas vezes morria de saudades dos tempos dos Vikings e era louco por cerveja. Mas o que poucos sabiam era que o dinamarquês escondia um lado fudanshi dentro de si.


Todos sabiam como Dinamarca era; um cara impulsivo, brincalhão, não tinha controle sobre suas palavra, muitas vezes sentia saudades dos tempos dos Vikings e era louco por cerveja. Mas o que poucos sabiam era que o dinamarquês escondia um lado fudanshi dentro de si. Sim, isso mesmo, fu-dan-shi.

Bom, tudo isso começou não faz muito tempo. Era só uma tarde tranquila na casa dos nórdicos, tranquila até de mais para o gosto de Dinamarca, quando ele resolveu ir para cozinha beber um pouco de cerveja, e assim que chegou no local se deparou com Suécia e Finlândia se beijando. Os dois nórdicos não haviam notado a presença de mais alguém ali, o que foi perfeito para Dinamarca sair do local discretamente. Porém ver aquela cena despertou sua curiosidade, quer dizer, ele sempre soube da relação do sueco com o finlandês aliás todos sabiam, mas nunca havia pensado em como eles se comportavam quando estavam a sós, afinal de contas eles eram um casal, mesmo sendo dois homens, eles se beijavam e faziam outras coisas do tipo, isso deveria ser normal para eles. Mas Dinamarca não conhecia muito sobre esse tipo de relacionamento e depois daquilo acabou se interessando pelo assunto. Não que ele tivesse começando a sair com outros homens ou sentir atração por eles, ele só queria saber como esse tipo de relação funcionava.

Bom, e agora lá estava ele, na sala da casa dos nórdicos, lendo um doujinshi yaoi feito por Japão. Já era o quinto mangá que estava lendo essa noite, e a cada página que lia, não podia deixar de ficar impressionado com os desenhos do japonês, ele realmente era tão bom quanto Hungria havia dito, talvez devesse pedir mais alguns desses doujinshis pra ele. Porém resolveu que por essa noite era melhor ir pro quarto, já era uma hora da manhã e seus olhos já começavam a se fechar sozinhos, e além disso nessa noite todos os nórdicos estavam na casa, dormindo obviamente, até mesmo Islândia que havia ficado por insistência de Finlândia e Noruega, é claro, que alegaram que era muito tarde para voltar para casa sozinho, e Dinamarca não queria que o mais novo dos nórdicos o encontrasse ali, aliás nem ele e nenhum outro, já basta Hungria e Japão sabendo desse seu gosto secreto.

Levantou-se do sofá onde estava, e tratou de esconder os doujinshis em lugar seguro, não queria que os outros o visse andando pelo corredor com aqueles mangás, e logo depois subiu as escadas para chegar até o corredor que levava até seu quarto. O dinamarquês passou pelos quartos das outras nações nórdicas vagarosamente, tentando fazer o minimo de barulho possível, porém ao chegar perto do quarto de Noruega se surpreendeu ao perceber que a luz ainda estava acesa, geralmente ele sempre dormia cedo. Nesse caso resolveu tomar mais cautela ao passar pelo local, mas outra coisa lhe chamou atenção.

– E-Eu já disse que não!

"Ice?" pensou ao escutar a voz que vinha do quarto do norueguês. O que Islândia estaria fazendo no quarto de seu irmão aquela hora da noite?

–Onii-chan...

Dessa vez ouviu a voz de Noruega.

–Ah, eles estão falando disso outra vez?

Dinamarca perguntou pra si mesmo, indignado com a atitude daqueles dois. Desde que Islândia descobriu ser de fato irmão de Noruega era raro não ve-los nessa discussão, as vezes perdia a paciência com isso, custava tanto assim para o islandês chamar o seu irmão de "Onii-chan"? Sinceramente não entendia o que se passava com aqueles dois.

–Eu n-não vou f-falar isso!

Mais uma vez ouviu a voz de Islândia. Olhou para a porta do quarto e viu que ela estava entreaberta, o que era mais surpreendente, Noruega era cuidadoso quanto a isso, justamente porque não queria que o Dinamarca ou qualquer outro, mas principalmente Dinamarca, entrasse no seu quarto sem sua permissão. Porém o dinamarquês não iria perder essa chance, além disso, já estava perdendo a paciência com essa história de "Onii-chan" queria dar um basta naquilo. Cuidadosamente se aproximou da porta, primeiramente para ver o que estava acontecendo para logo depois entrar em ação, porém quando olhou o que estava acontecendo naquele quarto entrou em choque.

Noruega e Islândia estavam na cama, mas precisamente Noruega estava sobre o seu irmão mais novo, tentando fazer com que o islandês o chamasse de "onii-chan". Dinamarca não sabia o que fazer diante daquela cena. Bom, aquilo poderia ser só um jeito de Noruega pressionar Islândia, certo?

–Onii-chan...

Dessa vez, o norueguês falou se aproximado mais do rosto de seu irmão. Dinamarca se exalto diante da cena. "Será que... não, não, não!" pensou. Enquanto isso, Noruega se mantinha bem próximo de seu irmão, na verdade seu rosto estava a poucos milímetros do rosto do outro.

- Nore, eu.. eu não...

Islândia parecia nervoso, seu rosto estava extremamente vermelho.

– Ice...

Noruega simplesmente acabou com a distância que ainda havia entre eles, selando seus lábios. No inicio Islândia se remexeu tentando escapar, porém o mais velho segurou os seus pulsos e pressionou seus lábios com mais força. Aos poucos o mais novo foi se acalmando, e com mais alguns segundos passou a corresponder o beijo.

Do lado de fora do quarto, o dinamarquês estava pasmo. Noruega estava atacando seu irmão mais novo, o que pensar disso? Certo, tudo mundo sabe que Noruega tem um carinho especial por Islândia, afinal ele cuidou do islandês desde pequeno, antes mesmo do "exame de DNA" já sentia que eles eram realmente irmãos, mas nunca imaginou que Noruega chegaria a esse ponto. Um lado seu queria invadir aquele quarto e acabar com aquilo, porém outro lado queria observar mais aquela cena e foi esse lado que falou mais forte.

Enquanto isso os dois nórdicos haviam se separado. Islândia estava mais vermelho do que nunca, já Noruega estava com aquela expressão monótona de sempre.

– O q-que d-diabos você...

Islândia estava a ponto de se exaltar, porém foi interrompido por seu irmão que se aproximou do seu ouvido e disse:

–Shhh... Não precisa falar nada.

E mais uma vez se aproximou da boca do mais novo para beija-la novamente. Dessa vez Islândia não tentou resistir.

Já do lado de fora do quarto Dinamarca continuava olhando para a cena, apoiando-se na porta, dessa vez com um pouco de ansiedade, querendo saber o que o norueguês estava planejando fazer com o outro.

No quarto, Noruega havia interrompido o beijo para atacar o pescoço de seu irmão enquanto abria alguns botões da camisa do mesmo. Islândia não conseguia afastar o irmão, sua mente lhe dizia que não deveria estar ali, porém não podia negar que estava começando a gostar daquilo, os lábios do norueguês eram tão macios que só o contado deles com a sua pela fazia todo o seu corpo se arrepiar, acabou gemendo quando o mais velho lhe deu mordida leve, para satisfação deste.

Logo Noruega já havia aberto toda a camisa de seu irmão mais novo, e desceu seus beijos até o peito deste, onde chegou até um dos mamilos e passou a chupar e morder de leve, enquanto uma de suas mãos, que antes estava segurando os pulsos do islandês apertava levemente o outro. Islândia acabou gemendo um pouco mais alto, e se repreendeu mentalmente por não conseguir se controlar Tudo bem que estava em um corpo de adolescente, mas não podia dar essa satisfação para Noruega, pelo menos não assim, tão rápido.

Enquanto isso, fora do quarto, o nosso dinamarquês também tentava se controlar. Estava cada vez mais ansioso pelo desfecho daquela situação, mas também se deleitava com o que já estava acontecendo ali. Sentia o rosto quente, com a certeza de que estava tão vermelho quanto a bandeira de seu país.

Por um breve momento o islandês recobrou um pouco do seu juízo, se dando conta do que realmente estava acontecendo e como aquela situação poderia acabar.

–Não... Nós não podemos...

Noruega parou o que estava fazendo para encarar o mais novo

– Porque? Nós somos irmãos, mas ninguém precisa saber disso Ice, além do mais, seu corpo não se importa.

Apontou para o volume que se começava a se formar entre as pernas de Islândia, o que fez este ficar mais corado ainda, como se fosse possível, e desviar o olhar.

–C-Cale a boca!

Noruega esboçou um sorriso discreto, o que era muito raro, e voltou ao seu trabalho, descendo os seus carinhos pelo tórax e barriga do irmão, fazendo este ficar cada vez mais excitado e alarmado. Sabia muito bem o que estava acontecendo, e se realmente fosse o que estava pensando, aquela seria sua primeira vez! E ainda por cima com o seu irmão! Porém cada vez que sentia um dos toques do norueguês aquela ideia lhe parecia menos assustadora.

E Dinamarca? Continuava tão vermelho quanto um tomate, apoiando o seu copo contra a porta, prestava atenção em cada detalhe da cena que se desenrolava naquele quarto. Ficava cada vez mais ansioso, a medida que o norueguês descia com os seus carinhos no corpo do islandês.

Não demorou muito para que Noruega abrisse o zíper da calça do menino islandês mesmo que não demonstrasse estava ansioso, queria fazer aquilo há tanto tempo, mesmo que sua mente lhe dissesse que aquilo era completamente errado. Mas não se importava, queria Islândia!

Parou por um momento para olhar o seu irmão mais novo. Ficou admirando o rosto corado deste, parecia mais lindo que o comum.

–Tão lindo, Ice...

Falou em um sussurro mas Islândia o ouviu, não poderia ter ficado mais corado. Virou o rosto para que o outro não percebesse, mas era impossível.

O norueguês voltou a beija-lo, dessa vez no ventre do mais novo, com as mãos no cós da calça deste, com a clara intenção de baixa-la.

Fora do quarto, Dinamarca estava mais ansioso, estava praticamente babando, e podia-se notar um filete de sangue descendo pelo seu nariz. Estava tão atento ao que estava acontecendo no quarto, que nem notara que praticamente todo o seu corpo estava apoiado na porta, só percebera quando esta abriu-se por completo, o que fez com que o dinamarquês perdesse o próprio equilíbrio, e um estrondo fosse ouvido dentro do quarto!

Noruega e Islândia pararam imediatamente, e viram um Dinamarca caído no chão.

–Den!?

Assim que viu Dinamarca, Islândia empurrou o seu irmão. Seu rosto estava tão vermelho quanto a Bandeira da China.

Já Noruega não demonstrava nenhum tipo de emoção, seu rosto continuava inexpressivo.

Enquanto isso Dinamarca levantou-se o mais rápido possível, olhando para os outros dois nórdicos. O que fazer em uma situação dessas

–Err... Bem..

–O que você está fazendo aqui, Anko?

O norueguês perguntou, saindo de cama, para o alívio islandês que nem conseguia falar mais nenhuma palavra de tanta vergonha. " Quase, quase, quase! " Pensava em pânico. Naquele momento só queria se esconder.

–E- Eu s-só estava passando! J-Já vou i-indo! Boa Noite!

Dinamarca se virou, indo em direção a porta querendo ir para o seu quarto e esquecer aquela vergonha, mas...

–Anko!

Aquilo não era bom, mesmo sem ver o norueguês podia sentir uma áurea maligna vinda dele. Quando se virou viu Noruega em pé, com a pior expressão possível, e um certo troll atrás dele com uma cara de poucos amigos.

Bom, o que aconteceu a seguir resultou em vários gritos desesperados do nosso dinamarquês, que acordaram Suécia e Finlândia, claro, mas nenhum dos dois ousou se intrometer.

No dia seguinte Dinamarca estava com alguns hematomas, ou muitos. Islândia não encarou ninguém, não comprimento nem tomou café da manhã, apena foi embora para casa o mais rápido possível, acompanhado de Mr. Puffin, que no meio daquela confusão da noite passada estava dormindo no quarto de seu dono. Já Noruega estava como sempre, porém prometeu a si mesmo que deveria fazer uma visita a Islândia mais tarde, quem sabe para continuar... o que eles não terminaram.


End file.
